Peugeot 406
The Peugeot 406 is a midsize-to-large family car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real Life Info The Peugeot 406 was introduced in 1995 to replace the outgoing 405. The 406 is available in sedan, station wagon, and coupe body styles. Numerous 4-cylinder engines, both gasoline (petrol) and diesel, as well as a V6 engine, were available, with either a 5-speed manual transmission or 4-speed automatic transmission. The 406 was initially available in sedan and wagon forms, both using either a 1.9-liter XUD9 inline-4 diesel engine producing 89 hp and 145 lb/ft of torque or a 2.1-liter XUD11 inline-4 diesel producing 108 hp and 180 lb/ft of torque. In 1996, a Pininfarina-designed coupe model was introduced, distinguished from the rest of the 406 lineup with its unique styling. Gasoline (petrol) engines were added in 1996, including a 1.6-liter XU5 JP inline-4 producing 87 hp and 96 lb/ft of torque, a 1.8-liter XU7 JP4 inline-4 producing 110 hp and 114 lb/ft of torque, and a 2.0-liter XU10 J4R producing 130 hp and 130 lb/ft of torque. Additional engines were introduced for 1997, including a 1.8-liter XU7 JB inline-4 producing 89 hp and 108 lb/ft of torque, a 2.0-liter XU10 J2TE inline-4 turbo producing 145 hp and 173 lb/ft of torque, and for the first time, a 2.9-liter ES9 J4 V6 producing 190 hp and 210 lb/ft of torque. Trim lines include L, LS, LX, GLX, SRi, and Executive. Executive was the top-level trim, equipped with standard power seats with memory function, air conditioning, power sunroof, CD player, and alloy wheels. The SRi is one level below the Executive, but has alloy wheels, leather interior trim, and exterior colors of either silver or Monaco Blue. Limited edition models were released during 1997-1998; the 1.8 LX "S" sedan featured air conditioning, the wagon version of the 1.8 LX "S" also added alloy wheels, and "SX" models (sedans/wagons with 1.8 and 1.9 diesel engines) feature a body kit and a CD player. The 406 received a facelift in 1999, including improved safety, new engines, revised exterior styling, and improved interior comfort/quality. Engines now include a 1.8-liter EW7 J4 inline-4 producing 115 hp and 120 lb/ft of torque (replacing the 1.8-liter XU7 engines), a 2.0-liter DW10 TD inline-4 diesel producing 89 hp and 151 lb/ft of torque (replaces the 1.9-liter diesel), a 2.0-liter DW10 ATED inline-4 diesel producing 108 hp and 180 ft/lb of torque, a 2.2-liter EW12 J4 inline-4 producing 156 hp and 160 lb/ft of torque, and an upgraded version of the 2.9-liter V6, now known as the ES9 J4S, with an increase in horsepower to 204 and torque increasing to 210 lb/ft. In addition to those new engines, two versions of the new-for-1999 2.0-liter EW10 J4 inline-4 were available, with the RFN engine version producing 134 hp and 140 lb/ft of torque; the RFR engine version had a slight increase in power and torque (137 hp and 145 lb/ft of torque). Exterior styling changes include thicker exterior trim molding, addition of chrome trim, a honeycomb grille, and clear headlights; in addition, the sedan featured revised tail lights, with red lights divided by a body-colored strip. Interior changes include better quality plastics, more extensive use of wood trim, and a multi-function display for warning messages, outside temperature, trip computer, and radio. Some models received automatic climate control, automatic wipers, automatic headlights, and power folding mirrors. The Executive trim line received a 10-speaker JBL sound system, satellite navigation system, leather seats, power adjustable and heated front seats, memory feature for the front seats and mirrors, headlight washer jets, sun visor lights, rear sun blind, and thicker carpeting. In 2000, the satellite navigation system became available on 406 models from the LX upward, and side airbags became standard on all models. In 2001, two new engines were available, including a lower-emission 2.0-liter EW10 D inline-4 producing 140 hp and 142 lb/ft of torque and a 2.2-liter DW12 TED4 inline-4 diesel producing 131 hp and 232 lb/ft of torque. In 2002, the Rapier trim was introduced for the sedan and wagon. The 406 continued production through 2004 before being replaced by the 407. Although the 406 was discontinued in Europe after 2004, 406 production continued in Egypt through 2008. Choro-Q HG 2 The 406 is body number Q076 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * Although the 406 in Choro-Q HG 2 is a sedan, the car body lacks visible rear door outlines, due to the car being scaled to Choro-Q dimensions. However, it is not a 406 coupe because the coupe version has different styling, and the front fascia is of the 406 sedan. * Although the front fascia is of the post-facelift 406 sedan, the tail lights appear to have come from the pre-facelift 406 sedan. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the 406 is body number Q076 in Choro-Q HG 3. It is similar to its HG 2 counterpart except the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The 406 is body number Choro-Q069 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "The favorite of taxi driver." Description (NTSC) "A great contender." CQHGIV069.jpg CQHGIVR069.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 version of the 406 is the only version with rear door outlines, door handles, and a front license plate. * Unlike the 406 in other Choro-Q games, the tail lights on the 406 in Choro-Q HG 4 are from the post-facelift sedan model and match the rest of the post-facelift 406's styling. Choro-Q! The 406 is body Q71 in Choro-Q! Notes * The 406 in Choro-Q! is identical to its HG 2/HG 3 counterparts. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles